


Hunting the Hunter - Will Graham x Reader (Requested)

by pandasfandomstories



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Dark Will Graham, F/M, FBI
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 06:53:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5617477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandasfandomstories/pseuds/pandasfandomstories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader is sent to find Will Graham, a childhood friend. When she sees him, she is caught by surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunting the Hunter - Will Graham x Reader (Requested)

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from an anonymous user on tumblr. I don't really like how this turned out, but I hope that you guys like it. 
> 
> <3

Never in your wildest dreams did you have any idea that you would be heading to Europe to hunt down one of your childhood friends, Will Graham; yet here you are. You were in your first year as an FBI agent, and when the name Will Graham popped up on the radar, you were the first person to take the case. You hadn’t seen or heard from Will since you were both teenagers. Will was five years older than you, but even when you were children, he never let you feel left out. He was very protective of you, and always put you above anyone else he met in high school. You lost contact with him when he went to college, so you buried yourself in your work to try and forget him. Every once in a while you thought about him, but you tried not to dwell. You believed that he was out of your life for a reason. Then this case fell into your lap, and all of that went away. You decided that it was time to be reunited with Will, and you had imagined that the reunion would be simple and that getting him home was going to be no big deal. You were more than wrong.   
Your plane landed, and you went to the hotel room to get situated. You read the e-mail from Jack Crawford to get the general information that you needed. You spent the first day in Italy canvasing the area, asking local shops if Will had been in there recently. You got a hit at a coffee shop where Will had been seen a few times, so you decided to hang around there to see if Will would show up. You only had to wait about half an hour, and then he walked in. Your breath caught in your throat as you saw him and how much he had changed.   
He was wearing jeans and a button up shirt with a gray suit jacket over it. His hair was still curly, but it was much shorter than you remember. His black glasses rested in the middle of his nose, until he reached up and adjusted them. You felt all of those emotions that you had towards him rushing up, and it took every fiber of your being to stop yourself from running over and hugging him.   
Will ordered a coffee and a plain bagel with butter on it, and headed back outside. You gathered your things and followed him at a safe distance, so that he didn’t spot you. You followed him to a motel on the outside of the town that you were in. You watched the elevator flash the floor number that he pushed when he got into the elevator, and headed to the stairs to meet him there. You saw him walking down the hall so you followed behind him.  
When you got close enough to say something to him, Will turned around facing you, and pointing a gun at you. You were caught off guard, so you put your hands up to show that you weren’t there to hurt him.  
“Will…” you managed to get out. You were taught to never show fear, and you were doing alright at that. The only thing that you managed to show was sadness. What happened to the goofy, awkward kid that you used to know? You looked in his eyes and there was a darkness that took over the bright blues you used to know.  
He looked at you for a moment and clenched his jaw. There was a moment of realization in his face, but it went away quickly. “Who are you and why are you following me?” he asked sternly.  
“If you would put the gun down, I’d be happy to tell you.” you said, trying to regain some confidence.  
“How do you know my name?” he asked you, keeping the gun pointed at you.  
You took a deep breath. “I was sent here by Jack Crawford to find you. I’m agent Y/F/N Y/L/N.” you told him. “I can show you my badge if you’d like. It’s in my right pocket.” You told him, nodding towards your right side.  
Will kept the gun pointed at you and reached into your jeans pocket, pulling the badge out. He looked at it and then looked at you, narrowing his eyes. “Come with me. Don’t try anything funny, Agent.” He said and let you inside of his room.  
You walked in and took a deep breath again, mostly to calm yourself down. There were maps and photos all around the tables in the room, and notes written on the pad of paper that they included in every room. “You’re here looking for Hannibal Lecter, aren’t you?” you asked him.  
“Why did Jack choose you to come looking for me?” he asked, coming around to stand in front of you.   
“Jack didn’t choose me, I chose the case. I saw your name and recognized it, so I wanted to help. I thought you were in trouble, and if you ask me, chasing a known cannibal seems like trouble to me.” You said, crossing your arms.   
Will looked at you for a moment, and his features seemed to soften before your eyes. “It really is you.” he said softly. “I thought you forgot about me, or simply decided not to pursue me.” He said softly. “I have every right to chase Hannibal and find him.”  
“Will, I don’t know what your reasons are, and I’m sure you have a good reason, but you can’t go up against this guy. He’s dangerous, and every time you end up tangled up with him, you get hurt. If you don’t stop you’ll end up being killed.”  
He looked up at you, furrowing his brow. “How do you know so much about my activities with Hannibal?” he asked you.  
You let out a sigh before leaning against the back of the couch. “Jack gave me a briefing about you and Lecter. I didn’t get the details, but I know the basics and I know that Hannibal is a bad person. Don’t let him suck you into his world, please.” You said to him.   
“It’s been years since you’ve seen me, yet you think that you have the same hold on me that you did when we were children. I’m not the same person I was when you knew me, Y/N, and you wouldn’t like me now.” Will said and set his gun down, grabbing a glass and the bottle of whiskey he had in the fridge.   
“Will, how could you say that? I’ve always cared about you even when I lost contact. Just because you’ve got a darker exterior doesn’t mean you’re not the same curly haired weirdo I used to hang out with every day.” You said, walking over to him.   
Will looked at you and took a drink of the whiskey he poured into the glass. “Certain events tend to change people. I’m not going to give up on this just because you asked me to.” He said coldly.   
You looked at him with hurt in your eyes. Every bit of training left you, and you grabbed his face and planted a kiss on him. You didn’t know what else to do at that point.   
Will set the glass down on the table and wrapped his arm around your waist and brought his other hand up to cup your cheek. He returned the kiss from you and tightened the grip on your waist, breaking the kiss. “I have to do this.” He said softly, only an inch from your lips.  
“I can’t lose you again, not for good. Please don’t go after him, you’ll only end up hurt or worse. Please Will, don’t go.” You pleaded with him. “For me.” You added.  
Will rubbed a thumb along your lips and rested his forehead against yours. “I can’t let him get away with what he’s taken away from me. Hannibal Lecter needs to pay.” He said. “I won’t let him hurt me again, I promise you.”  
You sighed some and shook your head. “Fine, if I can’t convince you not to go then I’ll let you go.” You said, earning a nod from Will. “I’ll just go with you.” you said.  
Will opened his mouth to protest, but you shushed him with another kiss. He didn’t try to pull away from you.  
You spent the rest of the night with Will, catching up and finding out who Hannibal was and what he did to Will. By the next morning, you were just as eager to find Hannibal and take him down. You were going to do so next to Will, fighting for him and fighting to bring him back from where Hannibal took him.


End file.
